


You Don't Have To Stay

by lialle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also I have not written porn in ages, I AM SORRY, M/M, PWP, based on prompt "you don't have to stay", because it is probably bad, but I hope you enjoy it, it is literally just sex in a bathroom, it was supposed to be angst but you see where I went wrong, seriously, with bad humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialle/pseuds/lialle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco cross paths in the Prefects bathroom and what starts out as stupid not-arguments turns into two guys having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if the sex is bad. I have not written porn since 2009, and am consequently rusty as fuck. But enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this. :3

Draco was already inside the Prefect’s bathroom when Harry snuck in. He paused in his steps a moment when he saw Draco by the sinks, sighed, and walked further in, steadfastly ignoring him and hoping he’d do the same. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco turn.

“You’re not a prefect, Potter.” Draco spoke, walking away from the sink. He smirked at him, eyebrow arched and so smug Harry almost couldn’t stand it. Harry’s shoulders slumped in defeat, his head tilting backwards as he stared at the ceiling and rolled his eyes.

“Shit, I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me, Malfoy, guess I better go.” Harry replied, every word slow and exaggerated. He shook his head and walked over to the urinals against the far wall, and was just about to undo his pants and take a leak when he heard Draco walk closer. He paused, frowned, and looked over his shoulder at Draco. Draco looked back, his frown deep set and eyebrows drawn together. Harry raised his eyebrow. 

“You don’t have to stay.” He reassured Draco, slowly undoing his zipper. Draco folded his arms across his chest and smirked again, challenging Harry. To what, Harry wasn’t quite sure, and he also wasn’t quite sure he wanted to find out either. He sighed and turned away, staring down at the urinal and cursing his life. He couldn’t back down now and leave, but he also didn’t want to take a piss while Draco was watching him. He couldn’t imagine anything more awkward. Well, except maybe— no let’s not go there. 

“Seriously, I don’t need you to hold my hand or make sure I don’t fall in.”

“Oh I don’t know, Potter. You’re always getting yourself into strange situations… maybe you need a helping hand to keep you out of trouble.” Draco chuckled, his smirk turning into a grin as Harry’s shoulders stiffened. He peered over his shoulder again, expression disbelieving. 

“Maybe I don’t need to piss after all.” He muttered, doing his pants back up and turning away from the urinal. Draco stared back at him, smug. Harry bristled and shoved past him, but Draco grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him back. Harry stumbled back into Draco, steadying himself by grabbing his forearms. “What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Malfoy?” Draco shrugged, letting him go and pulled away.

“Just have your piss and get out.” He replied, walking back over to the sinks and checking his teeth in the mirror. Harry frowned and walked over to him, leaning his butt against one of the sinks and folding his arms across his chest. He stared at him, curious and uncertain. “What?” Draco asked, looking at him out of his periphery before turning his gaze back to the mirror.

“Why are you so weird?”

“Why are you so weird?” Draco shot back, his eyes narrowing. Harry sighed and looked away. They both stood in silence for a moment before Draco put both his hands on the edge of the sink and sighed loudly. “Why are you still here?” Harry shrugged.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.”

“Yes, but I like it in here.” Draco replied. “You don’t have to stay, either.”

“Yeh, but I want to use the toilet.” Draco groaned.

“Then use the bloody toilet already!” Harry grinned, pushing himself away from the sink and shoving his hands in the pockets of his pants.

“Nah.” Draco stood up straight and turned to face him, irritated. They stared at each other for a moment before Draco took a step forward, emphasising his height and forcing Harry to look up at him. 

“What is your problem, Potter?”

“Nothing.” Harry replied innocently. Draco narrowed his eyes, fingers twitching at his sides. 

“No, there is something definitely wrong with you. Why are you still here? What do you want?” Harry smiled and took a step back from Draco.

“Nope. Definitely nothing wrong with me. Why are you still here though? Come on, you can tell me.” Harry winked and grinned, his hands that were still his his pockets beginning to sweat. Why was he baiting Draco? This whole situation was just weird. He should go. He should really, really go. His gaze shot to the door and he chewed the inside of his lip nervously before looking back at Draco. Draco smirked, taking another step forward and forcing Harry to look up at him again. They were much closer this time, foot or so between them, and Harry became nervous. He shoved his sweating hands deeper into his pockets, his shoulders slumping slightly — just leave, Potter, a voice that sounded suspiciously like Draco whispered in his head. But he didn’t, couldn’t. He looked up at Draco and he was smirking at him like he knew something that Harry didn’t.

“I’m here because you’re here.” Draco replied. There was pause before Draco grabbed Harry by the biceps and pulled him in, pressing their lips together in a rough imitation of a kiss. Harry froze, and Draco pulled away, frowning and eyebrows drawn together in worry. 

“Sorry, I— I uh.” He began to let him go, but Harry tore his clammy hands out of his pockets and dragged Draco down by his tie, kissing him back. Draco’s grip tightened on his biceps and pulled him awkwardly closer. Their kissing was rough and messy, and not long after it began they were pulling away from each other. Harry let go of Draco’s tie and slipped his hands into hair, pulling him down again for another kiss. Draco moved his hands from Harry’s arms to his waist, moving him so he was pressed against the sinks. He curled his fingers into Harry’s open robe before moving them under it and pulling on Harry’s crinkled white shirt. Harry grinned into the kiss, his legs slowly slipping apart as he pulled Draco closer. 

Draco sucked on Harry’s lower lip before biting it, eliciting a groan out of the Gryffindor. He tugged on Draco’s hair before dropping his hands to his shoulders and pulling Draco’s robes off. They pooled around his elbows before he let go of Harry’s waist, and he let them fall to the ground to be forgotten and trodden on. In turn, he tugged Harry’s robes off his shoulders and shoved them down his arms, trapping them at his sides for a moment while he kissed him hard before letting them go.

Draco slid his hands up Harry’s sides and across his chest before tugging on his tie. Harry groaned, leaning back on the sinks and letting his head drop back, exposing his neck. Draco grinned, bearing his teeth like a predator and sliding the knot of Harry’s tie down. He left it hanging around his neck, but popped up the collar of his shirt and undoing the first three buttons. Draco leaned forward, pressing his groin into Harry’s and breathing on the soft skin of his neck as he slid the shirt from under the tie. He brushed his fingers across his Adam’s apple, then across his collar bone and finally let his hand settle behind Harry’s neck. Harry’s breathing quickened, his mouth drying and hands shaking as they tried to hold him up. He hadn’t realised how sensitive his neck was until this moment, and Draco had hardly touched him. But as soon as he pressed his lips to Harry’s neck and gently nibbled and sucked he couldn’t hold back the moan and his eyes just had to be squeezed shut and he was lost.

Draco couldn’t stop the smirk as Harry fell apart. He was so sensitive and it was so much fun licking and breathing on his neck and biting him. He trailing his fingers underneath Harry’s shirt, pulling it to the side as he felt his bony shoulder before reaching and undoing the rest of the buttons. He pushed it off Harry’s shoulders and let it pool over his hands and in the sink. Harry shakily lifted his hands and pulled them out of the crumpled shirt before reaching up and clumsily loosening Draco’s tie. He fumbled with the buttons of Draco’s shirt, distracted by the attention being paid to his reddening neck and the blossoming hickeys, but managed to undo it. Draco reluctantly removed his hands from Harry’s body to discard his own shirt, moving away from Harry’s neck to kiss his lips. Harry took this chance to slip his fingers under the back of Draco’s pants and pull him closer, grinding their growing erections against each other. Draco’s kiss faltered and he groaned into Harry’s mouth, his hands sliding down his sides to his pants and hesitating at the button.

“What do you want me to do?” Draco asked, his voice shaky with an edge of husk to it. He pulled back just enough to look into Harry’s green eyes. Harry licked his lips, his now smudged glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Harry spoke clearly, grinning when Draco blinked at the unexpected clarity. “What do you want to do here?” Draco pressed their noses together before kissing Harry again and grinding their growing erections together again.

“That’s what I want as well. Tell me if I do anything you don’t want.” He kissed him hard. “Or tell me if I do something that you don’t want me to stop.”

“How about you just shut up.” Harry groaned, taking his hands out of the back of Draco’s pants so he could pop the button and undo the zip. They fell off Draco’s hips and got caught on his leather shoes, forcing him to toe them off and kick them away as well. Harry followed his lead and kicked away his own worn leather shoes while undoing his own pants. He let them drop to the ground as Draco’s hands slid around to his backside and pulled him forward, grinding their underwear covered erect penises together. Both of them moaned against each others lips as they kissed again, and Harry pulled the band of Draco’s underwear down over his round butt. Draco pulled back so he could take them off completely, and Harry looked down at him. His penis was hard and pink, and Harry’s heart thundered in his chest with nervous energy and excitement. Draco roughly pushed Harry’s underwear off and his own penis slapped against his stomach when it was freed. Draco lifted Harry’s chin and kissed him hard again, while Harry pressed his fingers into Draco’s soft rear and pulled him close. Both moaned, and Draco slid his hands down Harry’s body before picking him up and placing him on the edge of the cold sink. A shiver ran up Harry’s body and pulled Draco in closer, the contrast between the heat of Draco’s body and the sink beneath him erotic. Harry slid his hand between their bodies and grabbed a hold of both of their erections, stroking them together. Draco shuddered against him, his breathing quick and shallow as Harry stroked.

“Oh Merlin, Harry…” Draco moaned, pressing his forehead against Harry’s, his mouth open and eyes hooded. His pupils were blown wide, just as Harry’s were, and the both of them stayed like that for a moment before Draco pulled away. He dragged Harry back down off the sink and turned him around. Harry held the rim of the sink for support as he lent forward, his ass pressed out. Draco pressed himself against Harry’s rear, and both paused to look at each other in the mirror.

“You’re so fucking hot like this, Harry.” Draco whispered in his ear before pressing his lips against his neck and sucking. Harry closed his eyes and moaned, his arms shaking. “What do you want me to do?” He murmured against his neck, watching Harry’s reaction in the mirror. Harry forced his eyes open and stared back at Draco.

“Fuck me, already.” Draco smirked, his fingers pressing into Harry’s hips as he ground his erection against his rear before pulling away. Harry’s head dropped and he closed his eyes again, focusing on Draco’s fingers as they stroked his thighs and hips and ass cheeks before they disappeared completely. Harry groaned at the loss, his knuckles going white from gripping the sink so hard. Draco’s fingers were soon back, slick with saliva or something conjured from his wand or something like that, Harry didn’t care, he just wanted Draco to hurry and then his first finger was pressing inside him and Harry let out a small “oh!”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s spine as he pushed his finger in and out of him, moving it around and slicking him up and stretching. He soon pressed other finger inside him and Harry let out a breathy sigh and Draco felt him flex around his fingers. He took his time, as much as he could with the excitement rattling in his chest, and made sure Harry was pliant and ready, three fingers stretching him and his other hand stroking him slowly, softly. He licked his lips.

“Are you ready?” Draco asked, his lips moving against Harry’s back. He felt Harry take a deep breath and he felt him flex around his fingers before he carefully slid them out of him.

“Yesss.” Harry moaned, looking back up into the mirror and at himself, his cheeks red and lips swollen, pupils so wide he could hardly see any green and with every fibre of his body he wanted Draco inside him. Draco lifted his lips from Harry’s back and peered over his shoulder at him and into the mirror before taking a small step back. He smeared what was left on his fingers onto his erection, gaze sliding down Harry’s back to his ass and smiling at the sight. He stroked himself for a moment longer and then placed his hand on Harry’s hip and stepped closer, pressing the head of his penis against Harry’s opening and pushing himself in. He went slow, his right hand holding himself and his left rubbing at Harry’s hip and Harry took deep breaths and the stretch was burning but he needed him and he needed more.   
Harry pressed his lips together before looking back at the mirror and at Draco’s face and his desperate concentration. He pushed back against him, Draco’s eyes snapping to his in the mirror.

“Fucking hurry up.” Harry bit out. Draco smirked and pressed forward more until he was fully inside Harry and his breath shuddered in his chest. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Harry’s shoulder blade, pausing a moment to let Harry adjust before sliding out and back in and setting a slow pace that just wasn’t enough for either of them. 

“Draco…” Harry moaned, head falling forward again and Draco thrust harder, faster, in and out and he thought it was too much already but then he brushed against his prostate and his legs almost gave out, and they would have but Draco’s steady hands on his hips held him up. Draco kissed his shoulder before nibbling across it to the side of his neck, his hands sliding up Harry’s body and tickling him and flicking his nipples and Harry was overcome with sensation, throwing his head back against Draco’s shoulder. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning too loudly, his right hand shakily lifted from the rim of the sink to start stroking his erection. His head dropped back down again, his eyes squeezed shut and he knew he wouldn’t be too long, he was so far gone already and Draco was everywhere.

Draco too was fast approaching his climax, sucking hard on Harry’s neck, his hands scratching down his sides and settling on his hips as he thrust into him. He pulled his lips away from Harry’s neck to whisper he was close into the red skin there and Harry moaned the same back and then it was over. Draco groaned and came inside Harry, while Harry ejaculated over the sink and some in his hand while he stroked himself harder.

Both struggled to stay standing as they came down, their breathing heavy and hard and their bodies sweaty. Draco slowly pulled himself out of Harry and stepped back. His legs were shaky, and he took to leaning on the sink next to Harry for support. Harry stayed still, not trusting himself to stay upright if he moved, and let himself recover. Neither spoke for a good few minutes, Draco looking at Harry and Harry looking at himself in the mirror.

“I really need to fucking pee now.” Harry muttered, giving Draco a side eye and a lopsided smile. Draco threw his head back and laughed hard before bending down and picking up his discarded underwear.

“You’re an idiot.” Draco shook his head and grinned affectionately at Harry. Harry grinned back.


End file.
